Not applicable
Not applicable
Saw teeth, the cutting instruments at the leading edges of saw blades, serve only to cut into the material addressed. The teeth, in motion with the blade, through a series of controlled superimposed scratches and scrapes, generate a cutting action. The newly cut kerf surfaces are not subjected to any finishing treatment by the saw teeth. The saw teeth create kerfs no smoother than their scratch scrape action allows.
Until my invention I have not heard of, or seen, or found a record of saw teeth with design elements giving them the means to polish as well as cut.
In accordance with the present invention, the configuration of the saw tooth would include a protrusion on the side of the tooth nearest to the kerf. The prior art cutting edge of the tooth performs a conventional cutting action. The protrusion at the side of the tooth simultaneously rubs against the newly cut kerf surface. This rubbing action generates pressure, friction, and friction-generated heat, against the newly cut kerf surfaces. The confluence of pressure, friction, and heat, has a polishing effect that produces flatter smoother and denser kerf surfaces than could be produced by the teeth""s scratch scrape action alone.